Some mobile computing devices provide location-based services to a user. For example, a user may use a mobile computing device to report their location to a 9-1-1 emergency service in the event of an emergency. Further, the mobile computing device may use a navigation application to provide directions from the user's current location to a desired destination.
Mobile computing devices may also have wireless transceivers configured to communicate with various types of wireless devices over various types of wireless networks.